The present invention relates generally to food service ware, and more specifically to serving containers for foodstuffs which retain heat so that prepared food remains at a desirable temperature.
During the preparation and serving of a meal, it often occurs that the various portions of a meal are not ready simultaneously and it becomes necessary to store one dish in a warmer or the like while another dish or portion finishes cooking. In fact, an important aspect of the culinary art is having everything cooked at the same time so that all portions of the meal are equally hot and appealing when served. Furthermore, once the meal has been served, any leftover portions quickly become tepid and if second portions are desired the food has become far less appealing because of its change in temperature.
In an institutional setting the problem is often amplified because of the necessity of transporting meals to various depots in order to distribute. The time lag between the end of preparation and the serving of the meal can be as much as thirty minutes. Obviously, if the meal is not kept warm during this period of time it becomes far less appealing. Furthermore, reheating meals only further dehydrates the foodstuffs making them less palatable.
The prior art is prolific in warming and heat storing devices to prevent the above-mention drawbacks. The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as they appear germane to the patent process:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,771,754, Winkler; 3,065,744, Scavullo; 3,195,532, Tranberg; 4,246,884, Vandas; 4,258,695, McCarton et al.
Of the references cited the patents to Scavullo and McCarton et al. would appear to be of interest since they both teach the use of a meal warmer which has a heat retaining element disposed within a containment area whereby a temperate environment is maintained in the containment area. In both these devices it is necessary to heat the heat retaining elements separately before disposing the foodstuffs therein. Thus, a primary source of energy must be employed to prepare these devices for use.
The invention according to the instant application is distinguished in that the ambient steam produced during the cooking process is used to heat the device thereby saving energy. Thus, a unique process of cogeneration is employed such that the heat used to cook the meal is also used to preheat the serving containers from which the meal is served.
The remaining references show the state of the art further.
The instant invention is distinguished from these references in that its structure and configuration present novel synergistic aspects which are non-obvious and not taught by prior art devices.